


Lejanía (cercanía)

by AnonimaTraumada16



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cosas de la vida, F/M, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimaTraumada16/pseuds/AnonimaTraumada16
Summary: Era confuso.Ella era la mayor, ¿por qué no podía descifrar sus propios sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía sacar a relucir su inteligencia en momentos como esos? Era como si su mente estuviera completamente shockeada. O inactiva para estos caso. O algo así. No era algo seguro de afirmar en este momento.BlossomxBrick





	1. Cercanía

* * *

* * *

**Lejanía (cercanía)**

**Chapter 1: Cercanía**

* * *

Blossom no era la típica chica inteligente e impopular.

O bueno, quizás lo era en lo último por sus tendencias a hablar de libros, matemáticas o cosas inentendibles para el resto de la raza humana, o, _adolescente_. En cuanto a belleza ella estaba más que bien. Atraía varias miradas diarias, pero claro está que las que atraía, luego se iban volando en cuanto se ponían valientes y _por fin_ hablaban con ella.

Debo aclarar que todos se iba con caras de _¿qué demonios?_ y no volvían a acercarse a hablarle en un buen tiempo.

Ni que ella tuviera la culpa de que no entendieran su sobre inteligencia avanzada que con los años fue agrandando. Ella era, es, una _superheroína_ , lo que también aumentaba un poco su índice de admiradores y seguidores.

Ella no era como su tierna y tímida hermana Bubbles, o como su deportista y —a veces— _vulgar_ hermana Buttercup. No, Blossom era una chica recta, prolija y seguía las reglas como si fueran parte de su _homeostasis_. Quizás, se podría decir que ella era la típica superheroína que cumplía con todos los requisitos para serlo incluso sin sus superpoderes.

Pero no todo es como parece, incluso ella se podría llegar a desilusionar al ver cómo las personas se alejaban de su alrededor por no entender las cosas que llegaba a decir. Un poco sola. ¿Dónde estaban los amigos que, ella suponía, iba a hacer en la preparatoria? La preparatoria no era como la secundaria baja, allí eran todos unos mocosos todavía que seguían aprendiendo de la vida y que luchaban entre la niñez y la adultez como cualquier adolescente en sus inicios. No, la preparatoria era un hecho que estaba hecha para personas que ya habían superado en su mayoría esa etapa de confusiones. La preparatoria era la última etapa antes de llegar a la universidad y luego empezar sus vidas como ciudadanos completamente legales.

Por eso estaba un poco desilusionada que en esta última —o penúltima— etapa todos parecían no querer acercarse demasiado a alguien de _su inteligencia_.

Bueno, nadie a excepción de cierto chico pelirrojo cuyos días de hacer el mal parecían tan lejanos como el día en que se quitaría aquella gorra. Brick seguía siendo un delincuente, pero ya no tanto desde que decidieron que no era lo suficiente divertido hacer el mal y ser pateados todas aquellas veces por ellas.

Al principio, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en la misma clase, incluso Blossom se sintió algo reacia a hacer contacto o incluso hablar con él, pero luego de experimentar la soledad y ver que los demás al igual que con ella —pero por distintas intenciones— se alejaban de él, de una manera u otra, Brick se terminó acercando a ella para burlarse de su reciente insociabilidad.

«Si Buttercup estuviera aquí y lo escuchara decir eso, seguramente le mandaría a volar lejos» había pensado ella en aquella ocasión. Se le había quedando mirando mal incluso cuando él ocupo el asiento a un lado de ella sin decir ninguna palabra más.

No habían hablado mucho —por no decir absolutamente _nada_ — al principio. Incluso estuvieron por varios días en este estado: él iba y se sentaba a su lado luego de una burla, y ella lo miraba mal.

Sin embargo, llegó el día del _trabajo en equipo_. No la mal entiendan, ella no se podría quedar sola con su estatus en cuanto a inteligencia se refiera, pero fue la misma la que decidió darles una buena lección a sus compañeros por haber dejado de hablar con ella. O quizás, había decidido que Brick necesitaba mucho más ayuda que ellos.

Por eso fue con él.

Y cuando la vio ir, Brick había sonreído burlón.

—Pero miren nada más, incluso tú tienes un lado _malo_ —le había murmurado por lo bajo a penas sentarse a su lado.

«No pudieron ser palabras más ciertas» había pensado en ese instante.

Fue el inicio de lo que se podría llamar: "el comienzo de cuando por fin comenzaron a hablar".

Poco a poco, luego de aquel trabajo de equipo que hicieron juntos —lo que quiere decir que en su mayoría fue hecho por la misma Blossom—, palabra por palabra fueron brotando de los labios de ambos. Conversaciones banales y sin sentido, a veces preguntas sobre si llegaría el tal y tal profesor, o qué tenían en la siguiente hora. Luego, sin ambos darse cuenta, la conversación se desviaba a sus vidas familiares.

No era mucho, pero Blossom ya sabía algo sobre la actual vida de uno de los anteriores criminales de Saltadilla: Ahora vivía con sus hermanos en un hotel que era financiado por el estado gracias al acuerdo de no volver al crimen que ellos habían hecho con el mismísimo alcalde —el cual que siguiera vivo a pesar de su vejez y todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde décadas atrás era más que sorprendente para Blossom—. También, a pedido de éste, tuvieron que ponerse a estudiar por dos años completos lo que en toda su vida no pudieron por no haber ido ni a la escuela primaria, ni los primeros tres años de escuela secundaria gracias a un tutor que los hizo avanzar, a regañadienta, al lado de los estudios —Blossom quiso lanzar una risita ante este hecho, pero se contuvo y lo único que libero fue una sutil sonrisa por unos segundos—, llegando a donde él estaba sentado ahora —el asiento del que al parecer se había apoderado al lado de ella.

De una manera u otra forma, mientras los días pasaban y ellos convivían de forma más sana que antes —tenían un pasado de puñetazos de aquí para allá, y bromas demasiado molestas de los chicos para con ellas— las personas a su alrededor que los veían con curiosidad, —más a Brick por haber sido uno de los malos y de los cuales todos ellos se habían alejado— se habían empezado a intentar meterse en su _circulo_ —o _raya_. Las chicas, más atentas al chico pelirrojo que antes, empezaban a murmurar entre ellas sobre lo repentinamente genial que se había vuelto el chico. Sin embargo, en cuanto a Blossom y su forma de ser cuando los chicos intentando ligar —aunque ella ni idea tenía de esto— se le acercaban, seguía siendo lo mismo, a penas empezaban a hablar con ella, se iban con la mismas preguntas en su cabeza. _¿De qué diablos está hablando esta chica? Es sorprendente que ese idiota le pueda soportar sus diálogos súper inteligentes._

De alguna manera, los chicos comenzaron a ver a Brick con más compasión que otra cosa luego de estos sucesos. Parecía que el chico se hacía más popular con las chicas y Blossom no podía evitar sentir un poco de alivio al ver que él se integraba mejor a la sociedad que antes. Aunque, a veces, sentía algo oprimir su pecho que le hacía poner en duda sus sentimientos sobre el caso. Pero negaba con su cabeza y despejaba sus pensamientos para felicitar internamente al chico, pues por muy idiota que fuera, integrarse al mundo del bien luego de haber vivido en el mundo del mal, ya decía mucho de él y sus hermanos. Pero más de él porque era al que _más_ conocía entre los tres.

«Es mejor que él tenga mejor vida social que yo en la preparatoria» pensó un día al verlo «Creo que se la merece más que nadie, y que los demás cambien sus opiniones sobre él me hace pensar que mis compañeros son mejores chicos...» frunció el ceño «... a pesar de ser tan idiotas y no acercarse a mí luego de hablar conmigo».

Como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de su propia situación. Por algo era inteligente, pero a decir verdad, sinceramente se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su vida social cuando recién se le empezaron a acercar los demás a hablarle luego de verla con Brick, y sin darse cuenta, ella había comenzado a hablar de un tema que los nervios le habían hecho liberar. Lo había visto en los ojos de los demás, _la duda, el no entender_ de lo que ella hablaba. Por eso se alejaban, pero tampoco era que Blossom pudiera evitar este hecho: se ponía nerviosa y a lo único que recurría su mente en esos momentos era a aquellos temas de los que había leído tiempo atrás, y actualmente, en libros.

Por eso, le era de cierta forma extraño que no sintiera los nervios con el Brick y pudiera hablarle de cosas que nada tenían que ver con su _inteligencia_ —al menos, no tanto. Quizá era porque habían empezado a hablar luego de ratos de silencio, de entender el ambiente de ambos, de conocerse —por muy extraño que sonase— _internamente_.

Si ella no podía obtener lo que buscaba, aquellos amigos que deseaba tener en preparatoria, entonces le iba a desear lo mejor al chico, a pesar de que él se pudiera distanciar por ello de ella y al mismo tiempo dejar de hablarle.

Sí, lo mejor era dejarlo ir por completo. Ella se las arreglaría sola y a su manera como siempre hizo cuando no estaba en compañía de sus queridas hermanas. Blossom no iba a depender de la persona que se le acercaba a hablar y le hacía compañía.

Ella no iba a depender más de Brick.

Poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, fue ella la que se alejó. Sabía que estaba mal, que la lastima no era uno de los atributos de Brick para con ella. Que si él se le acercaba, lo hacía por que le daba la _reverenda gana_. No, ella no era idiota. Por eso puso la distancia, para dejar libre a Brick de acercarse a ella y centrarse más en los demás. Porque ella sabía, muy en su interior, que luego podría llegar a sentirse solitaria cuando de verdad necesitara de los ratos de Brick si se acostumbraba más a su presencia. Y Blossom lo que menos quería, era eso.

 _Acostumbrarse a él_.

Y ella supuso, Brick ya había notado su intención, quizá por las miradas _fruncidas y enfadadas_ —no estaba segura de esto último— que le mandaba en ciertas ocasiones y a las que ella hacia caso omiso.

Nada de acercarse, nada de depender de él.

«Ya eres grande Blossom.»

O eso se dijo varias veces en su mente.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	2. Lejanía

**Chapter 2: Lejanía**

 

* * *

 _Con el tiempo las personas maduran_ , o eso dicen muchos adultos. El profesor Utonio también se lo decía en varias ocasiones a su hermana Buttercup: Con el tiempo las personas maduran mediante decisiones que tomen y experiencias que vivan a lo largo de su propia vida.

¿Entonces la decisión de alejarse de Brick la había hecho madurar? ¿O simplemente tomar el camino _más fácil_ y huir de sus propios problemas?

Estaba algo confusa.

Sus sentimientos estaban confusos. ¿Podría ser porque llevaba más de un mes sin hablarle al chico?

Era confuso.

Ella era la mayor, ¿por qué no podía descifrar sus propios sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía sacar a relucir su inteligencia en momentos como esos? Era como si su mente estuviera completamente _shockeada_. O inactiva para estos caso. O algo así. No era algo seguro de afirmar en este momento.

No tenía pensamientos claros desde hace semanas. Se acostaba en su cama por horas pensando en cosas sin sentido, a veces el rostro de Brick asaltaba sus pensamientos y ella rápidamente lo sacaba de su cabeza y fruncía el ceño extrañada consigo misma.

 _Brick, Brick, Brick..._ ; aquel nombre se repetía como un mantra que había terminado siendo bastante insoportable actualmente.

_Acércate._

_Ve con él._

_Háblale_.

Blossom lanzó un suspiro exasperado. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo segundos antes en su cama y plantó su cara de frente en la almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de tranquilizar su mente y corazón que parecían estar acelerados desde que, irónicamente, tomó aquella decisión de alejarse de Brick, por su bien y por el de él, lo cual no fue buena idea pues, al quedar su vista en la penumbra que le podía llegar a brindar sus párpados, fue asaltada con imágenes de todo este tiempo transcurrido junto a _él_.

Desde entonces, desde que tomó aquella decisión, parecía que Brick todo el tiempo la fulminaba con la mirada. No bastaba que estuviera haciendo esto por el bien de los dos que simplemente él parecía no entender nada; parecía no estar satisfecho que ahora podía hablar de forma normal —y sin que le tuvieran miedo— con los demás. Así que, ¿por qué la miraba así?

_¿Por qué?_

_¿... Por qué?_

_¿... Por qué...?_

Alzó su cara y nuevamente la plantó de lleno contra la almohada tratando de reprimir el chillido frustrado que le había salido de forma natural. El no entender lo que sucedía la había tenido de esta forma y ya le resultaba completamente intolerable.

Casi inesperadamente alguien tocó la puerta y la hizo brincar del susto repentinamente.

―Blossom, ¿te encuentras bien? ―era Bubbles y su amabilidad la que a veces parecían hacerla más perceptiva a su entorno. Blossom a veces pensaba que entre las tres, la menor era la más perceptiva y la que más se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás debido a ello. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo en la preparatoria. No era secreto que esta fuera la primera vez que les tocaban en clases separadas, y más cuando las tres se iban a dedicar a distintas cosas.

Eso también le hizo preguntarse a Blossom el por qué Brick había escogido el camino más complicado de todos, o al menos hasta donde podía serlo la parte científica. Debía ser alguien masoquista; sí, eso debía ser.

Disipó cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con él en un instante.

―Sí, me encuentro bien. Sólo estaba pensando en... una pregunta que creo que respondí mal en una tarea de clases.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó claramente una exclamación sorprendida.

― _Oh_... ¡igual no pasará nada por eso! Eres muy inteligente, Blossom. De seguro esto no irá a tu promedio ni nada. ¡Al profesor no le importará que hayas hecho una pregunta mal!

Blossom solía preocuparse por la ingenuidad e inocencia que demostraba su hermana la cual le hacía creer a la misma la mentira más pequeña; sin embargo, adoraba que, a pesar de todo, ella le administrara a Blossom palabras de ánimo en diversas y complicadas —e intolerables, como esta vez— situaciones.

 _Buttercup, deberías aprender de ella,_ pensó con resentimiento.

Su hermana se despidió al otro lado de la puerta y Blossom se recostó boca arriba mirando sin ver al techo.

Parpadeó.

Lanzó un suspiro y se volvió a poner las mantas encima de ella, recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

Trató de conciliar el sueño; de no pensar en nada. Lo único que pudo lograr fue dormirse luego de una hora más de confusos pensamientos.

**(...)**

Al día siguiente, Blossom despertó con ojeras y una cara de frustración muy notables, lo que era lamentable para ella, debido a que, cuando fue a desayunar con su familia, tanto sus hermanas como el Profesor se le quedaron mirando entre extrañados y preocupados ―aunque Buttercup no duró ni dos segundos antes de regresar a poner su rostro desinteresado y seguir comiendo su desayuno como si nada—. Blossom decidió ignorar este hecho y comió lo más tranquilamente posible.

Luego, las tres se prepararon para ir a la preparatoria y marcharon fuera de casa caminando juntas. Poco a poco, los grupos de amigos de sus dos hermanas fueron apareciendo y las tres se fueron separando, Blossom, como siempre, trató de no darle importancia al hecho de que ella parecía ser la única que se encontraba en solitario. La única sin amigos. Aunque esa era su realidad.

En estos tiempos, ella se había dado cuenta que, con el tiempo, de seguro encontraría a ese alguien que la entendería, con el cual formaría una buena amistad. Quizá no llegaría ahora, y faltaba mucho o poco para poder hallarlo. Pero hasta entonces, hasta encontrarlo, trataría de no sucumbir a la ansiedad. Tenía a sus hermanas, tenía al Profesor. Y definitivamente, no estaba sola. Habían muchas personas a su alrededor. El futuro posible amigo llegaría cuando debiera llegar, y ella estaría bien hasta entonces. E incluso si no fuera así, ella estaría bien _siempre_.

Sí, eso.

_¿Qué hay de Brick?_

… A veces odiaba a su subconsciente.

**(...)**

Al entrar a su salón, vio que casi no había nadie en éste. ¿Habría llegado demasiado temprano?

Ni que importara.

Se decidió a dirigirse a su asiento, y se dispuso a leer algún libro que hubiera dejado en su mochila antes. Encontró uno mediano, de más de trescientas o cuatrocientas páginas titulado "Maestría". Entrecerró sus ojos. No recordaba haber dejado ese libro ahí. En realidad, esta no era su clase favorita de lectura por mucho que pareciera que le gustaba leer de todo. Posiblemente debió haberlo dejado dentro de su mochila por accidente. O quizás sus hermanas trataron de hacerle un regalo. O el Profesor. Tampoco era que importara mucho, luego averiguaría más a fondo. Y, en el caso de que fuera algún tipo de regalo, agradecería a quien se lo hubiera dado.

No parecía ser tan mal libro cuando lo comenzó a leer. Aunque estaba más acostumbrada a pensamientos analíticos, números y muchos signos y cosas matemáticas, leer ese libro fue como... como regar las flores en un pacifico día en Saltadilla. Así que simplemente se sumergió en la lectura que la hacia no poder pensar porque sus pensamientos ya eran resueltos a medida que leía. Lo cual era casi cómico.

Pudo notar entonces que al fin su mente se había tranquilizado un poco.

El tiempo transcurrió lento y sus compañeros de curso comenzaron a llegar y llenar el salón con sus voces. Blossom decidió en ese instante terminar su lectura por ahora, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su mochila. Sacó los cuadernos de la asignatura ―el de apuntes y el "normal"— y esperó a que el profesor por fin pasara por la puerta y empezara la clase. No obstante, antes de que pudiera aprovechar el tiempo libre que le quedaba en la espera de que éste llegara descansando su vista post-lectura, una sombra particular proveniente de las ventanas abiertas se extendió por todo el salón y varias chicas chillaron asustadas.

Blossom, ya acostumbrada a cosas anormales y extrañas como lo eran los villanos o sus hermanas y ella misma, no se asustó por este hecho, aunque sí se tensó. Hoy particularmente era un día despejado ―se acercaban las vacaciones de verano— y no había visto ni una sola nube navegando por los cielos en su camino a clases; eso hacia que la sombra que se mostraba fuera más _particular_ todavía. Por ello, rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia fuera de las ventanas al mismo tiempo que un flash rojo pasaba veloz, pero lento, por éstas. Blossom parpadeó por un momento y frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria al darse cuenta de qué, o _quién_ se trataba el causante la sombra.

… Aquel que también causó los aullidos de las chicas y en ese momento sonreía de medio lado, lo cual era una mueca clara que destilaba superioridad por todas partes.

Blossom no evitó el rodar los ojos...

―Ah, ¡Brick~!

… Y una sonrisa burlona parpadeó en sus labios antes de desvanecerse y dirigir la mirada disimuladamente hacia todo el alumnado para ver si alguien se había percatado de su gesto vengativo.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Brick se desvaneció por completo y una mueca mal disimulada se formo en su cara. Blossom sonrió maliciosamente, esta vez en su cabeza.

Ella había descubierto poco tiempo atrás que, al parecer, a Brick no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de chicas que querían más que una amistad con él. _Lo que era raro si pensamos que es un adolescente en plena fase hormonal._ Pero a Blossom le había caído mejor que bien todo el asunto por mucho que luego se reprendiera a sí misma por el mismo hecho. También, del mismo modo, Brick se había ganado algunos enemigos ―rivales (chicos)— envidiosos por su reciente popularidad, aunque no era una envidia tan seria como para que Blossom interviniera como la superheroína que era. (Ahora que lo pensaba, todo había estado muy tranquilo últimamente, lo que era bueno y _raro_ a la vez. Tratándose de una ciudad como Saltadilla, después de todo).

Lo gracioso del asunto era que Brick no parecía haber hecho nada para lograr tanto el gusto como la envidia de los dos casos. _Quizá por ello me fulminaba con la mirada_ , había pensado Blossom en una ocasión, no obstante, luego recordó que él la había mirado de esa manera desde el comienzo de todo esto y trató de afirmar para sí misma que él no pudo haberse fastidiado rápidamente con ellos en menos de un día desde que su popularidad comenzó.

(. _..¿O sí_?).

Brick alzó la mirada en su dirección por un momento y Blossom miró en otra dirección. Sabía que la estaba fulminando con la mirada como a veces hacia, como si él supiera los pensamientos maliciosos de ella hacia él.

Dirigió su mirada a sus cuadernos y, tratando de disimular, agarró un lápiz y escribió palabras al azar en un renglón, simulando que estaba escribiendo algo como si no diera siquiera importancia a la llamativa acumulación de chicas frente a ella chillando cual pubertas por su contraparte, o a la mirada que le dirigía _él_.

Ocultó un mohín.

Claro, tanto fue el esfuerzo por desconectarse de su entorno, que no notó el momento en el que otra sombra, pero más pequeña, se formó frente a ella y su cuaderno.

—" _Pepito comió pepas en el lago de los pepinillos..._ " —leyó Brick y Blossom se sobresaltó al oír su voz, y cuando cayó en cuenta que leyó lo que estaba escribiendo, cerró el cuaderno y fulminó con la mirada al chico.

—¡No leas mis cosas sin mi permiso! —susurró ella, casi a punto de gruñir en voz alta. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas por la vergüenza del momento, y no porque estaba mirando a Brick desde una posición demasiado cercana.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del chico, la cual cambió por una expresión seria casi repentina.

—¿Te gustó el libro?

—¡Claro que...! Espera, ¿qué dijist...-? —no pudo completar sus palabras porque el profesor llegó y Brick, haciendo uso de su anormal velocidad, se fue a su asiento dejando atrás a una desconcertada chica.

 _¿Libro? ¿Qué libro_? Entonces los ojos de Blossom por fin se abrieron. _¿Fue él? ¿Él me dejó aquel libro?_

Ella no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo, había pensado que Brick se había acercado a molestar y sin embargo, había liberado aquella extraña pregunta que desembocó que descubriera quién le había dejado el libro titulado "Maestría" entre sus cuadernos.

 _¿...Pero por qué_?

Dirigió su desconcertada mirada hacia Brick, el cual, al sentirse observado por ella, le dirigió una extraña sonrisa y un guiño de ojos. Blossom apartó la mirada y se enfocó por fin en escuchar al monótono profesor dar la clase.

 _Seguro lo hizo para molestar_.

O al menos eso quería pensar. Ya suficiente tenía con todos aquellos intolerables pensamientos sobre aquel cierto pelirrojo. No quería que ninguno más rondara su cabeza.

**(...)**

Cuando piensas que las cosas estarán más tranquilas a partir de ahora, es todo una mentira. La vida es malvada a veces, y pone en tu camino ciertas situaciones que hacen que dudes en verdad: De tus decisiones hasta ahora o, por ejemplo, de tus sentimientos.

Blossom trató de no prestar atención al cambio que empezó a mostrar Brick ese mismo día, mirándola más que antes. No fulminándola con la mirada, sino mirándola en todo el —extrañamente— buen sentido de la palabra. Era un poco incómodo, y no entendía a qué venía aquella insistencia por parte de él hacia ella, como si esperara que le mirara de regreso. Cosa que no haría.

¿Por qué no miraba al resto de chicas? No es como si ella tuviera algo que las demás no además de sus poderes.

Al cansarse un poco de tanta insistencia, Blossom miró en dirección de Brick y articuló con su boca un "no me mires". Si entendió o no lo que ella intentó decir, él no se lo hizo saber pues una sonrisa fue lo único que vio Blossom antes de fruncir el ceño enfadada y dirigir la mirada a su libro para continuar la lectura.

Si se hubiera percatado de que continuaba leyendo el mismo libro de la mañana, regalado por Brick, quizás tendría una idea de lo que sucedía. Pero no lo hizo, no hasta más tarde al llegar a su casa, continuar leyéndolo y entonces caer en cuenta.

—Maldición.

Decidió que lo terminaría de leer en su casa y no en clase a partir de ahora. Claro que eso no hizo que Brick igualmente la dejara de observar.

**(...)**

Uno de esos días, de camino a clase, una sombra se posó a un lado de Blossom, la cual, percatándose enseguida de quién se trataba, decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustó el libro? —la misma pregunta. No entendía a qué venía tanta insistencia. Sí, le había tranquilizado leer aquel libro, incluso logró conciliar el sueño más rápido últimamente desde que lo empezó a leer hasta que terminó de leerlo. Era un libro demasiado simple para ella.

Frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro al contrario de donde se encontraba la sombra. Oyó cómo Brick aterrizaba en el suelo y se apresuraba a caminar a su mismo nivel y paso. Le empezó a fastidiar tocándole con un dedo el hombro de forma insistente.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? —un tic nervioso empezó a aparecer en los labios de Blossom. Terminó por cansarse finalmente, apartando el dedo del pelirrojo con más fuerza de lo normal y mirando en dirección del fastidioso chico de forma fulminante.

—¡Sí! Sí me gustó. ¡Ahora déjame sola! —le gritó y caminó más rápido, tentada a volar en dirección de la preparatoria.

Escuchó la risa tras de ella y se fastidió un poco más.

—Qué carácter —casi pudo oírlo decir—. ¡Aunque ya sabía que te había gustado! Se nota en las ojeras que no tienes —le gritó aún detrás de ella, probablemente tratando de fastidiarla.

No pensó dos veces cuando decidió que ese día no quería ver la cara de su contraparte de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su casa nuevamente por otro camino. El Profesor, por suerte, no estaba en ella, lo cual le dio cierta libertad a la hora de correr en dirección a su cuarto de forma dramática y encerrarse cual chica problemática en sus días.

Se tiró a su cama y empezó a golpearla fastidiada.

— _Ese Brick. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._.. —gritó con su cara contra la almohada.

Primero lo alejaba, luego él se acercaba. ¿Que acaso no sabía apreciar lo que ella había tratado de darle: una vida más normal sin ver el miedo reflejado en la cara de las personas al caminar frente a ellas? Si se acercaba a ella era como hacer que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, porque nadie quería ser amigo de alguien tan inteligente como ella. Nadie se le acercaría, y por tanto, se alejarían de él también. ¿Qué no entendía?

Unas lágrimas de frustración se asomaron tímidamente por los ojos de Blossom.

_Él debería alejarse de mí, de su pasado. Él debería continuar su vida lejos de su enemiga._

No quería admitirlo pero se sentía feliz al notar las intensiones de él de querer volver a acercarse a ella. Aunque no quería que lo hiciera, y se enojaba por ello. Su corazón estaba dividido y confuso. Había sido divertido a su manera estar con Brick y sus bromas, tener a alguien con quien hablar a veces, o hacer las tareas por igual. En aquel entonces pensó que los demás también debían ver lo que ella veía en él ahora y no su problemático pasado.

Quizás... Debió dejar fluir las cosas más naturalmente.

Se replanteó por un momento su decisión de alejarlo de ella. En su momento había razonado que era algo bueno de hacer: dejarlo ir y todo lo demás que eso conllevaba. Pero no había dormido bien últimamente, y se sentía triste, y su cabeza estaba llena de él. Y no sabía cómo parar todo esto. Y luego él se aceraba, sus horas de sueño volvían a ser las mismas, su ánimo se empezaba a recuperar. ¿Fue una mala decisión alejarlo, después de todo? ¿O no?

De todas formas, había otra cosa más en la mente de Blossom: Habían sido amigos y lo alejó, verdad, pero incluso así eso no justificaba todo aquel complicado sentir en su ser. Esto no era algo que un amigo sentía por otro. Y tampoco se trataba de la soledad en la que ella se encontraba en clases y en su vida.

Un pensamiento rondó su cabeza. _¿Y si al fin y al cabo él me gusta?_ Negó varias varias veces con su cabeza. _Imposible_ , se dijo.

Un golpe en su ventana le hizo parpadear en su almohada, se levantó extrañada y frotó sus ojos para quitar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Se acercó cautelosa a su ventana y corrió las cortinas, asustándose al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos flotar tranquilamente fuera de su habitación. Él enfocó sus ojos rojos en su rostro de forma penetrante, como si supiera lo que le pasaba.

 _Siempre parecía que lo supiera. ¿Que no fue eso lo que hizo que me regalara el libro: para dormir mejor_?

Abrió un poco la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a molestar? —susurró.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? —preguntó él en cambio.

Blossom lo miró mal.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Brick le lanzó una mirada más penetrante todavía y se sostuvo el mentón, fingiendo pensar.

—¡Oh!, qué extraño. Tampoco mi vida social era de tu incumbencia y me alejaste casi por obligación para que me juntara con otros sin _siquiera preguntar mi opinión sobre ello_. —le lanzó burlón pero serio y Blossom hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que no quería tener ésa clase de charlas recriminatorias en esos momentos, por lo que intentó cerrar la ventana para terminar la "conversación" sin más, pero Brick fue más rápido y se apresuró a abrirla lo suficiente para entrar ante las protestas de Blossom y sostenerla a ella en el proceso para tirarla en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella mientras sostenía sus brazos impidiendo todo movimiento o golpe que pudiera darle—. Así que por eso, ahora —continuó, acercándose al rostro de Blossom— me dirás qué llevó a la chica más lista de la escuela, con una asistencia perfecta, a faltar sin siquiera estar enferma.

Blossom se mantuvo inmóvil, casi en shock por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y no ayudaba que Brick tuviera su mirada fija y penetrante en ella, con toda la atención del mundo.

—N-no... no te lo d-diré. Y ya t-te dije que... ¡no te incumbe! —intentó decir con la mayor firmeza posible. Brick hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, apretando aún más su agarre en ella sin darse cuenta.

—Me incumbe como yo te incumbo. Me alejas y luego evitas. Me llevas a estar con todas esas chicas que chillan y con todas las miradas molestas de esos chicos. Me cambias mi tranquilidad por una popularidad molesta que no quiero y nunca quise. Y luego tú vienes sin dormir entonces, con una actitud que no se compara con la tú de antes. ¿Y sabes qué más? —Blossom tragó saliva, no esperaba todas esas acusaciones —o quizás sí, pero no con tanta intensidad—, por eso no dijo nada y dejó continuar al chico—. Estabas... _Lo peor es que estabas triste._ Y fue... _realmente_ molesto de ver.

Blossom se sorprendió un poco al oírlo. Había una nota de _preocupación_ en la voz de Brick que nunca pensó escuchar en su vida. Trató de no mirar a sus ojos, porque no quería ver la realidad que reflejaría aquella mirada.

No podía. No podía verlo.

Realmente no quería verlo...

—¿ _Molesto?_ —dijo ella al fin y sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos—. Lo siento por molestar... Yo quería... Yo quería que nadie se asustara al verte. Había pensado que... que solo estabas cerca de mí porque no tenías a nadie... a nadie más. Porque yo no me asustaba. Y... y se me ocurrió que... Si veían que no eras malo quizás... pudieras estar con más personas... Vivir más tranquilo y sin que te tuvieran miedo —Blossom trató de recuperar el aire que se le dificultaba respirar en ése momento—. Estar conmigo... no sería tan bueno como estar con los demás... Así que... lamento ser molesta. Lamento que te haya molestado mi... mi decisión.

Una mano empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ella cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar su llanto. Agradeció internamente por segunda vez que no hubiera nadie en casa para presenciar ese incómodo momento de su vida.

—Oye, oye. No es para que te pongas a llorar —trató de tranquilizar Brick—, tenías... tenías buenas intenciones. Y... Dios, es demasiado complicado lidiar con chicas —murmuró para sí, aún limpiando sus lágrimas—... Eres una buena amiga. Querías... ¿lo mejor para mí? Eso es algo bueno. Pero yo quisiera... que volviéramos a estar como antes. Porque ¿sabes?... Creo que todo era mejor estando contigo. Con ellos no puedo hablar bien, y las chicas chillan con cada cosa que digo... Pero tú no chillas como ellas. Y los chicos no me molestaban cuando estaba contigo... Yo, creo que era mejor como estábamos, ¿qué dices de... volver...?

—¡Sólo me quieres porque los demás no te molestarán! —le gritó Blossom entre llantos, tomando lo peor de las palabras de Brick, se excusaba mentalmente con que estaba algo sensible últimamente.

—No... Yo no... —él estaba frustrado. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación. Las chicas eran complicadas, pero las que estaban sensibles, se dijo para sí, lo eran aún más.

Agarró las mejillas de Blossom e hizo que la chica por fin lo mirara fijamente tras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No llores, estúpida. ¡He dicho que no es eso!

—¡¿Entonces qué?! —le gritó ella en su lugar— ¡sólo quieres molestarme! ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¡Seguramente te acercaste a mí a molestarme y hacerme sentir culpable! ¡Me querías culpar por hacer tu vida más molesta! —gesticuló con dificultad, al tener sus mejillas presionadas por las manos de Brick, el cual hizo una mueca al escucharla y rodó los ojos.

—No esperé llegar a este punto todavía, pero creo que la situación lo requiere —se dijo para sí, y la besó.

Entonces el llanto de Blossom y cualquier palabra que estuviera a punto de salir, paró de pronto. Incluso su respiración y el latir de su corazón los sintió parar ante aquella presión en sus labios, aquella extraña y _cálida_ presión en sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, y dirigió su mirada a los ojos igualmente abiertos de Brick, que la observaban igualmente.

Ninguno dijo nada, la habitación había vuelto a su silencio habitual. Al separase, Brick observó a la estática chica, soltó sus mejillas y por fin habló más tranquilo.

—No quería llegar a esto por ahora, pero noté que era la única forma de calmarte —Blossom asintió sin apartar la mirada de él—. No vine a molestar y nunca quise molestarte, quizás al inicio, antes de todo esto..., pero ahora no, y yo sólo... Sólo quería volver a como éramos antes. Cuando nadie _nos_ molestaba. Pensé ir lento, entonces, y decirte lo que sentía cuando las cosas estuvieran más normales. _Supongo que al final apresuré más las cosas_.

—¿Lo que... sentías? ¿Qué...?

—Estúpida —Brick se levantó de encima de ella y levitó hasta la ventana—. No te lo diré hasta que vuelvas a acercarte a mí de una maldita vez por todas en clases —y salió volando del cuarto.

Ante aquella promesa, Blossom se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana extrañada. No entendía nada, estaba confundida.

Bajó su mirada y se tocó sus labios, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar el "beso". Tiró una almohada en dirección de la ventana, chocando con el marco de la misma.

—¡ESTÚPIDO SERÁS TÚ, MALDITO BRICK! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Me acercaré a ti, y cuando lo haga, te daré una paliza y te sacaré lo que sea que tengas que decirme de la peor forma posible!

Blossom estaba sensible, le acaban de robar su primer beso, y para colmar las cosas, Brick había sido el causante de todo lo que conllevó que eso pasara.

Así era como justificaba su actitud en ese momento, revolviéndose cual gusano en sus frazadas y lanzando patadas al aire imaginando que el mismo Brick las recibía de la forma más dolorosa posible.

—Blossom, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bubbles al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo estoy!

Bubbles no entendía por qué aquel grito de su hermana había sonado más fuerte de lo normal, pero sonrió cándidamente al pensar que seguro ella había tenido un buen día. Es decir, su hermana estaba más energética de lo normal. Eso significaba algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Claro que ella no sabía el drama que en verdad estaba pasando su hermana. Pero bueno, eso no era importante en este instante.

Lo importante ahora era lo que seguiría.

A veces decisiones que uno toma hacen que la cercanía entre dos personas sea lejanía, y Blossom había experimentado eso por mucho tiempo entre ella y su contraparte. Lo extraño era que, incluso con lo lejano que se encontraba Brick en ese momento, ella lo sentía más cercano ahora. Más cercano que antes. Se preguntó por qué y, al llegar la noche, por fin pudo dormir, aún con intrigas y enfados, de forma tranquila otra vez.

* * *

**Fin :v**


End file.
